The Gift
by elloshort
Summary: ONESHOT! Gifts are essential to the Christmas season. Good gifts, that is. Naruto cant seem to understand what a good gift is for his speacial someone. NaruxHina


Hiya! This is a story I made based off this comic stip thing I found in one of the Manga chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but if I did Neji Hyuuga would so be mine.

* * *

**The Gift**

**By Chery D.

* * *

**

It was the last day of school before the winter break. Hinata was walking to school when her over hyperactive boyfriend came running to her.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out before he landed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"H-hi Naruto." she replied, while her cheeks started turning red from the PDA.

She went into her backpack and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Naruto while muttering a 'Merry Christmas'. Naruto in return gave Hinata the gift bag he was holding.

Naruto opened up the envelope to see a Christmas card that also held a gift card for Ichiraku's. Naruto gave Hinata one of his famous bear hugs. Hinata opened the bag to see a tee-shirt.

Hinata's eyes grew big at the gift. He possibly couldn't want her to actually wear the Tee-shirt.

"See Hinata. When you were it today, you'll be reminded of me all day!"

"Y-you mean you want me to wear it ALL day, N-naruto?" she asked.

"Yup! But this is just your first gift. I'll give your last one at the party tonight. I'll be back after school to pick you up. Kay? I gotta go before I'm late to my school. Bye!" and with that he ran off to his private school.

* * *

Just like every other day in school, minus the many candy cane giving, gift exchanging to friends you won't see until the New Year, and comparisons of gifts from others boyfriends, the for best friends went to the cafeteria for lunch. But unlike every other day, some grape juice fell on Hinata's signature tan jacket. 

"Damnit! It's gonna seep through." she yelled. (Imagine her yelling. Lol)

"No biggie." said Sakura. "Just take the jacket off." she said while cleaning off the spilled juice on the table.

"_When hell freezes over!"_ she thought. "No." she said out loud.

"Why not?" said Tenten.

"Beca-" but she was cut off by the end-of-lunch bell.

Hinata sorta sprinted to class, but eventually Ino (who had the next class with her), caught up with her.

"What are you hiding Hinata?" Ino said while getting to her desk.

"N-nothing!" she said before the teacher started talking.

"Okay class. We have a dress code check today. IDs out, jackets off! Your skirts better reach below mid-thigh." called Anko-sensai.

"_Kami must hate me" _Hinata thought to herself.

"Hyuuga! Front and center!" said Anko.

Hinata got up, showed her ID to the teacher, and slowly took off her jacket. Ino was the first to bust out laughing and said while laughing, "You gots to be kidding me! (cough, cough, cough)"

Hinata started heading back to her seat after pulling the jacket back on, over her I heart Naruto shirt that had a picture of her boyfriend on it.

Mortified, Hinata spent the rest of class with her head down and a deep blush on her face.

* * *

The Christmas party was uneventful, except with the fact that Ino kept telling everyone of the gift thing. They exchanged gifts towards the end and left. Naruto was now currently walking Hinata home. 

"With all the Ichiraku gift cards I got today, I can eat ramen twice a day all next year!" Naruto said, while Hinata listened. They were finally at the entrance of the Hyuuga manor.

"Okay Naruto. Were here. Bye" she turned to leave, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Did you like your first gift?" he asked.

"Umm… It was… unique?" she answered.

Naruto looked down. "You didn't like it, did you? Man that's the last time I ever listen to Kin." he said while looking to his left.

"Kin said that I'd like it?" she asked Naruto.

He looked back and said, "Yeah. She was the clerk at the store and said she knew you. She help me make it, because she said you'd like it. I was having a hard time finding something a girl would like." he explained.

"_Not to self. Kill that bitch."_ Hinata thought to herself. "Oh." she said out loud.

"Oh yeah, before I forget." He reached into his coat jacket, and pulled out a small purple sack that had a lavender ribbon that tied it. Naruto handed it to his white-eyed girlfriend.

Hinata took it while Naruto looked. She untied the sack and poured the contents into her hands. It was a beautiful heart-shaped silver locket. She opened it to see a picture of her and Naruto in a photo booth. She was blushing while he had his arm around her giving a foxy-grin. Simply put, it was a perfect gift and she loved it.

"I saw it while I was walking to my dad's office yesterday, and th-" but was cut off from his explanation when he was kissed by the Hyuuga.

After two minutes, Hinata broke from the kiss to get some air.

"Thank you Naruto." she said.

Naruto was flushed. It was now his turn to stutter.

"M-merry Christmas, Hinata-chan" he said.

* * *

Well, I thought it was fun. Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from me to you. Oh! And Happy Birthday Inari (From the Wave Country Arc) 


End file.
